The disclosures herein relate generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a connector having a resilient latch member for retaining an ancillary electronic module such as an integrated circuit (IC) card in engagement with connector pins.
Circuit cards such as compact flash (CF) cards for example, can easily become separated from host equipment by virtue of their low withdrawal force electrical connectors. While this may be desirable in handheld equipment such as digital cameras and palmtop computers, it can result in unacceptable disconnection in systems which must remain operational under harsh conditions, e.g. telecommunication equipment which uses CF cards and is designed to withstand earthquakes. CF cards can also inadvertently disconnect aboard aircraft, trains, and other ground vehicles when they experience shock and/or vibration, during regular operation or during an impact such as a collision or the like. In fact, in one application, a CF card is used to record collision data. Also, much heavier CF cards are emerging, such as hard drives, where the likelihood of accidental separation from a host is exacerbated by the high mass of the card. In such instances, some form of card retention device is essential. Other needs for card retention are anticipated such as security or theft prevention where an access limited latching or retaining means would discourage unauthorized card insertion or removal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,767, a sealed holder for an IC card is formed into a card shape and includes an imbedded IC chip such as a semiconductor integrated circuit. A card socket is arranged within a holder housing, and an insertion/ejection port for the IC card is closed by a pivoting door to seal the holder. Linkage and transmission means are operatively associated with the door to facilitate insertion and withdrawal of the IC card.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,322, a built-up pen base computer includes a base, which comprises a flush type LCD mounted on a mother board and an IC card connected to the motherboard at one side, and a case fitted into a rectangular bottom frame on the base and locked by spring-supported keys to carry a set of computer peripheral equipment being respectively and electrically connected to a connector, detachably connected to a connector on the mother board, the rectangular bottom frame having a slot aligned with the disk slot of a floppy disk drive fastened inside the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,138 discloses a hybrid reader for smart cards and magnetic stripe cards which includes a selective lock mechanism for only smart cards. The mechanism is responsive to the establishment of electrical contacts between the reader and the smart card for activating a latch mechanism. The mechanism is not responsive to the proper seating of a card in the reader or to the presence of only a magnetic stripe card, and requires a greater amount of energy to capture a smart card than is required to release the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,226 discloses an information processing apparatus which includes a hard disk drive adapted to be accommodated within a main body of the information processing apparatus. The hard disk drive includes a movable member attached thereto. When the movable member slides into a first state, a portion of the movable member protrudes outside the main body of the information processing apparatus. A hinged keyboard is provided for covering the interior of the main body of the information processing apparatus, and when the portion of the movable member protrudes outside the main body, the hinged keyboard is locked in a closed state. Additionally, a latch is provided which may be utilized in conjunction with a card port in order to engage a PCMCIA card and prevent removal thereof. The latch is mounted under the keyboard such that when the keyboard is in a closed state, the PCMCIA card cannot be removed. In this manner, when the keyboard is closed and the movable member slides to the first state, removal of hard disk drive assembly, or other subassemblies within the computer can be efficiently prevented.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,484 discloses a card-receiving host having a simple push latch/unlatch mechanism to aid in withdrawing an inserted IC card. The host has dual push latch/unlatch mechanisms which allows the card to be fully inserted and latched when first pushed forward, and, after a second push on the card, unlatches the mechanisms and moves the card rearward by an amount predetermined by the latch implementation to facilitate grasping it to pull it out of the host. In one arrangement the host connector has a male pin assembly that is free to move in and out to accommodate the latch lost motion and to provide the means to transfer the latch spring pressure and motion to the IC card for its rearward travel. The host connector male pins are, in this implementation, terminated to the electronic device frame via a flexible cable. In another system, a pair of actuators are implemented such that the second thrust of the card (to unlatch), will cause the card to be pushed out far enough so that the card contacts are substantially unmated from the host connector contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,605 discloses an electronic device having a PC card slot secured by an apparatus inserted into the PC card slot. The apparatus tethers or otherwise secures the electronic device to a display stand. The securing apparatus includes a lock structure and a key structure. The lock structure slides into the PC card slot and locks into place. The lock structure includes a portion shaped to PC card standards, a groove area trailing the PC card shaped portion, and a blocking portion trailing the groove portion. Upon installation, the PC card slot door closes into the groove portion. The lock structure also includes one or more security barriers and an area for receiving a key structure. The key structure defines one or more slots corresponding to the security barriers. The security barriers and key slots mate as the key structure slides into the groove portion. The key's progress into the groove pushes the PC card slot door out of the groove, freeing the lock structure for removal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,250, a portable telephone set includes a main section, an IC card, and a battery pack, which are removably connected to each other. The battery pack has an L-shaped rib to provide a slot in which the IC card is inserted. When the IC card is inserted in the slot, a side surface of the IC card is brought into contact with a side surface of the battery pack to be held therein in a unified form. In the combined state, a hook section of the battery pack is engaged with an engaging section of the main section. When the battery pack is pushed downward, a depressed portion of the battery pack is engaged with a lock member of the main section so as to fixedly attach the battery pack onto the main section. The IC card is pushed by the battery pack to be brought into contact with a connector of the main section so as to establish a stable connection therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,134, IC card connector apparatus includes a lock mechanism comprising a box-type casing having a card-receiving opening formed at one end thereof for inserting and ejecting an IC card; an electric connector mounted within the casing opposite the opening for mating with an edge of the IC card; and an eject mechanism including an eject rod disposed on one side of the casing. The connector apparatus further includes a shutter plate slidably mounted at one end of the insertion opening for preventing passage of the IC card therethrough when in a blocking position; and an ON-OFF switch operatively associated with the shutter plate to shut off the electrical connection between the IC card and the connector when the shutter plate is in an open position. One end of the shutter plate engages an end portion of the reject rod as a result of the slide movement of the shutter plate into its blocking position.
In a recent approach, a wire retaining device has been provided for CF cards in applications requiring earthquake resistance. Some limitations of the wire retaining device include the high cost of forming wire to required dimensional tolerances, the wire device causing electrical shorting, and being inadvertently left unlatched which can also cause short circuit damage. The wire device also requires excess space.
Therefore, what is needed is a latch mechanism including a retainer which automatically springs into position to retain a fully seated IC card mated with an electrical connector and which can be flexibly moved to permit release of the IC card from the connector.